


Prank Whores

by ThePurpleFreak



Series: ~ THEY WERE ROOMMATES?!~ [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, big gay, cursing, hannah and Barbara suck, lighthearted revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFreak/pseuds/ThePurpleFreak
Summary: Noble Diana Cavendish and first generation witch Akko Kagari become roommates in an unforeseen and unheard of decision made by Luna Nova Staff. After starting off on the wrong foot will they eventually get along and get revenge on those who have wronged them through the power of a well devised prank?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: ~ THEY WERE ROOMMATES?!~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876222
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I in no means wish for the title to offend anyone, it is just for a punch line later on I am dreadfully sory if you find it offensive it is truly not my intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I in no means wish for the title to offend anyone, it is just for a punch line later on I am dreadfully sorry if you find it offensive it is truly not my intentions.

~Just to set the scene Diana got to school early to start setting up her new dorm room. h However, when the story starts she is on her way back to her dorm after the opening ceremony to resume unpacking.~

Diana’s mind was elsewhere as she proudly strode through Luna Novas grand hallways. It was truly an incredible feat that she was able to display such an aloof persona due to the, for lack of a better term, “shit storm” that was currently occupying her thoughts. The same “shit storm” had been stuck with her for the past two days without abating. Only once had it let up, the mental relief coming in the form of a student's interesting entrance. She found herself momentarily reminiscing back to the opening ceremony and the brunette that had caused quite a ruckus. 

Any other time she would have been purely infuriated with such behavior, but she was currently both equal parts furious and grateful for the disruption of the boring ceremony and cesspit of anger that was her thoughts. Diana arrived at the East Wing Dormitory in record time closing the door softly as to not clue in any of her fellow pupils to her inner turmoil rather than slamming it, which even though would be quite cathartic, would be absolutely unbecoming of a Cavendish. 

So, what was the infuriating event that she labeled a shit storm, well, Diana's thoughts became consumed once more by the events that had happened two days ago as she began putting away some of her favorite novels on the miniature book shelf next to her bed.  
____

2 Days Ago Blytonbury 

“Diana over here!” She heard coming from a voice that she immediately recognized as Hannah's. She turned around meeting the eyes of both her red and black haired best friends. They had called her up a couple of hours ago from her estate claiming they wanted her to come down to discuss their upcoming school year, the meeting place of course being the café that they had visited together every summer since their childhood. Taking this as nothing more than a friendly hang out Diana agreed, quite delighted at the prospect of seeing her friends once more before the stricter expectations of school would be inevitably placed on them. 

She made her way over to the table they were currently sat at. “Sorry,” she said as she pulled out the seat opposite them, “I guess I was too in my head and forgot about the destination.” “ Don’t worry about it,” Hannah and Barbara said in unison. Diana let out a small chuckle at hearing the mimicked response. “What were you thinking about anyways?” Barbara asked. “I'm just beyond ecstatic about us being roommates.” Diana replied. “ After all if I recall correctly, it was one of the many things we looked forward to as children, and it doesn't hurt that I will be away from Aunt Daryl and in much warmer company. ” So consumed with the genuine and heartwarming reply that she had just spoken into existence she failed to notice the girls opposite her exchanging glances.  
  
“Diana about that-----,” Hannah was about to finish her statement only to be interrupted by a waiter suddenly inquiring about drinks. Diana expecting their get together to proceed for at least another hour happily ordered a nice English breakfast tea, humming in delight as she reveled in what seemed to be a wonderful morning. “Diana, Barbs and I have something we need to say,” Hannah said nonchalantly as the waiter walked away.

“Approximately two weeks ago Barbara and I sent in letters requesting that we would like to change teammates for our upcoming years at Luna Nova, you see we have recently become fast friends with Chloé, and you know how her skill and magic has taken off and progressed lately.” Barbara followed this statement with, “We just think it would greatly benefit us if we were associated as her roommates and trained with her, after all she is rumored to become one of the best witches of all time.” 

The realization that she was being replaced hit Diana like a double-decker bus. She had been completely blindsided by her best friends, her only friends, the only people Diana thought she could share her struggles with without worrying about her thoughts being manipulated and used against her.

Her inner monologue had been disrupted as she heard the two people she once held so dear to her declare,” We can still be friends though.” “I wouldn’t count on it,” Diana said coolly, “After all Let's not disguise this for what it really is.” Diana was truly upset, pissed in fact, but she didn't have to make a scene to get her rage across, after all anyone in close enough proximity to her could see her posture immediately go rigid and the warmth not only leaving her eyes but being replaced by two frigid lumps of coal surrounded by the frozen tundra that were her irises . 

“Basically you used me and have been using me for years to propel yourselves not only through anything associated with magic but society as well, and just like you used me you will use Chloé until someone more important comes around, right?” Diana said. “Well I mean you're kind of not wrong but at least Chloé keeps things interesting compared to you,” Hannah said, while daringly staring straight in Diana’s eyes. “ On top of that Chloé has a large fortune, her family’s reputation is doing better as of late, and she is becoming a rising Magic prodigy,” Barbara added in.” 

Diana was blown away by the absolute gall of the girls in front of her. So enraged was Diana that she almost stuttered on her rebuttal of, “ What would chloé think? ” Hannah protested,“ well she won't think about it much if you told her, after all her discontent for you is pretty strong, at least strong enough for her to believe you're a jealous liar.” Fearing an outburst Diana gathered her coat and wallet, going inside to pay for the tea she never received.

However, on her way to the front desk Diana ran into their waiter who she made semi awkward small talk with for a minute before whipping a small stack of bills out her pocket and handing them to the man while asking him to spit as much as he could into anything the girls would have ordered. Feeling momentarily satisfied with the petty action Diana made her way home.  
_____

Present

Diana let out a long annoyed sigh as she scanned the empty room that she would no doubt be spending alone in for the next four years. Her sulking was interrupted by a loud bang. Jumping around in fright she was met with the crimson eyes of the trouble making brunette from earlier and the sight of crumbling drywall.  
  
The brunette who was awkwardly gaping at the door, which had destroyed a minor bit of the wall it crashed into due to ferocity she swung it open with, turned to find, to be blunt a smoking hot blonde in a shirt lacking both wrinkles and color.  
  
She thought she remembered catching a shift of luminous platinum blond hair with tea green highlights at the opening ceremony, but hadn’t paid too much attention to it as she and her forest companions were quickly whisked off to the side by a kind Professor with lovely blue hair. She was later told that due to her outburst she was to be paired and taken underneath the wing of Luna Nova's most promising pupil to ensure she would remain out of trouble in the future. Apparently in a move breaking from tradition she would be in the first ever, only team of two. 

Akko had marveled at the fact that one day in, and she was already making history, she couldn’t wait to send her parents a letter detailing the great news. She was pulled from this flashback with the realization that not only had she been staring at the blonde for about a minute she had also utterly fucked up what used to be her doorway.   
“Uhhhh oopsie,” Akko offered in desperation as she picked some of the larger pieces off the floor and tried mashing it back onto the wall only managing to make it crumble more. “Can I help you?” Diana asked to which Akko replied, “oh um I guess I live here now.” “Guess?” inquired Diana in a tone a little harsher than necessary.

“Yeah, the Professor with blue hair brought me here,” explained Akko right as Ursula popped her head in from outside sensing the brewing tension. “Good evening Miss Cavendish, I’m Professor Ursula Callistis and this is Akko Luna Nova’s very first first generation witch,” she said while casually gesturing to Akko. “Regardless of that last information, me and the staff would greatly appreciate it if you would watch over her, as it seems Miss Kagari has quite the trouble streak.” Ursula finished giving a goodbye and while leaving flashed Akko with one final kind smile.  
  
The room was left in an awkward silence as both girls were now unpacking. Akko began throwing her stuff on the bottom bunk bed on the wall opposite of Diana’s bed. Trying to gauge the situation by being silent (a tactic she used only in the direst of situations). Getting no read on the situation (Other than it was awkward) she started hanging up her shiny chariot poster, which had been a staple part of her bedroom ever since childhood.  
  
She heard Diana’s voice from across the room, “She’s a fraud.” “Pardon? ” Akko asked not following. “Chariot is a blemish on the magic world’s reputation with those cheap parlor tricks she calls magic.” Diana finished, “ so do you really have to hang that atrocious poster?” 

Akko shot back, “Actually, yes princess I do, but do you have to display those musty ass novels?” “Maybe I won't if I could smell them, but I currently can't with the pure stank coming off that... What did you have to brew to create that color of pink?” Diana motioned to a mason jar filled with some unknown blobs submerged in a viscous liquid. “Their pickled plums,” Akko said proudly.  
  
“Right those pickled tragedies,”Diana corrected. “Also don't call me princes.” Akko questioned, “Well do you have a name?” “Of course” Diana said confidently,” as she strolled over to Akko. “My name is Diana Cavendish,” she said haughtily. Is that supposed to mean something to me, Akko thought as she took a step back slightly intimidated by the other girls slight height advantage and posture. “And you are?” “Akko Kagari,” she said to the domineering blond while taking a step forward to try not to come off as a little bitch. 

“Didn’t you already know that from when Professor Ursula introduced me?” Diana shrugged that last comment off, not willing to admit that she was horribly bad with names. “Well Akko,” Diana said, giving the girl a quick once over. “I implore you to keep your plums, Chariot, and yourself on your side of the room,” she said, turning around to the still crumbling door. With her back facing Akko she finally willed herself to say aloud what had been on her mind, “Though I will admit I am slightly intrigued how you got those through the ley line, after all aren't most pickled foods brined?” “Ohh” said Akko with genuine excitement in her voice, happy to explain her genius idea even if it was with her obnoxious hoity toity roommate who she just spent 10 minutes straight arguing with. “Carrier pigeon!” Akko said that last statement with such enthusiasm that Diana couldn't help but feel a smile ghost her lips.” Like a familiar?” Diana inquired. “No, just a raven I haggled with on my way here, but he got the job done.”said the brunette happily. “Hmmm,” Diana hummed in acknowledgement, before taking her leave she cast a repair spell on the wall witnessing the brunette's impressed and intrigued expression from her peripheral. 

Diana’s mind was calm for the first time in days and as she made her way to the cafeteria she found solace in the fact that at least her new roommate was interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Blytonbury scene was so cringe I just really didn't know how to write it, and I don't know how to write period. Thanks for giving this fic a chance. I really appreciate you reading it :)
> 
> Also I legit spent an hour and17min trying to learn how to do double space on mobile I couldn’t really come up with anything so if you have any advice feel free to say something.
> 
> Chapter 2 is currently in progress


	2. A whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Akko’s clumsiness manages to bring the girls closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this chapter have some big leaps for our favorite pairing? Yes. Is it moving fast? Yes. Will you care? No, probably not let's be real you came for some Diakko so you're gonna get some Diakko. Its not moving to fast your just moving to slow :)lol
> 
> Sorry for putting this out so late I've just been dealing with some personal stuff and I'm not gonna lie its probably gonna be a while till I put out the next chapter.  
> Also there's probably going to be way different vibes like in different sections because I wrote this over the course of 2 weeks so I'm sorry if the vibes don't line up.

Diana made her way to the dining hall, already smelling hints of a meal that would no doubt be comprised of at least 80% potato. Reaching the large chamber that overlooked the cafeteria, she made her way over to the railing that connected to a staircase leading down to the ground floor. Before going down said staircase, she paused, making the strategic move to scan the area below for an open table rather than head down and potentially becoming embarrassed if she found no seating available.

Her gaze bounced from table to table, finding each one packed. Her face paled slightly as she noticed that the only free surface was connected to a table that Hannah, Barbra, and Chloé we're currently occupying.

Diana contemplated turning back, but when she glanced at the table, she saw that the undesired presence inhabiting half of it had noticed her. She was being challenged now. Applying her never faltering poker face, she descended the staircase.

Upon reaching the ground floor, she threw her hair back with one of her signature hair flips. It was a nervous tick of hers that fortunately only came off as a confident maneuver and nothing less. Deciding to get a tray of food first before inevitably having to sit down, Diana walked over to the lunch line.

Obtaining a nice serving of potato soup, she strutted over to the table, presenting her aura as proud and poised. She took a seat parallel to Chloé, managing to find the right distance away from the group to feel withdrawn but not look absent.

Diana prepared herself, knowing the coming future would be a true test of her composure, perhaps with the difficulty equivalent to that of a Herculean labor. Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard Chloé loudly exclaim, “Wow, I feel sorry for any chump who won't get along with her roommates, much less who doesn't have any. What a lonely existence that must be.” Chloé deceptively addressed only Hannah and Barbara.

Understanding Chloé was not directly addressing her Diana couldn't rebuke lest she wanted to be accused of eavesdropping. She couldn't storm off either like she had with Hannah and Barbra, as it would generate rather unsavory gossip about her being rash and unbecoming. Basically, what that meant for poor Diana was she was going to have to take whatever the imps beside her dished out.

The table went quiet for a minute, causing Diana to curiously look around. Her eyes reached Chloé, and at the edges of her vision she could see Chloé’s mouth curling into a sinister grin.

Chloé, who was well versed with the private lives of many nobles, decided to get very personal. Her predatory grin expanded as she broke the silence, “So what did you guys do for mother's day?”

What appeared to be an innocent question to any unaware student had devastating effects on Diana. Her vision darkened, her legs trembled, and her left hand clenched so tight she felt her nails pierce uncomfortably into her palm. One of the indents began forming a small bubble of red that rested undisturbed as she opened her hand. Thankfully, all physical responses went unnoticed by the trio as Diana promised she would not be giving Chloé the satisfaction of any reaction.

Diana politely sipped her soup to hide the grim expression on her face. She forced herself to zone out and think about something else. Finding herself returning to the most recent events that had left an impression on her, Diana's thoughts drifted to her new roommate, Akko. Where was she? Would she sit with Diana for tomorrow's supper? Should Diana inquire about the pickled plums some more? Even if Akko was mildly annoying it didn't hurt to have someone to interact with. She contemplated more on that last idea as the brunette did seem pretty passionate about her contained treat.

Her train of thought was broken by the assorted noises of movement from the team next to her as they picked up their trash and gathered their belongings. _Finally!_ Diana thought, finishing up her soup. To her relief, the group she had passionately (mentally) labeled, “ _The shit wipes_ ,” had much to her delight finally left the cafeteria.

She took her leave a few minutes after them. Walking back to her room, the dinner topic that upset her the most resurfaced. Diana let out an angry sigh as she tried closing herself off to the intrusive memories of her mother. Still they bombarded her. _How dare those girls mock such a tragedy_.

Each step down the corridor intensified Diana's rage. Reaching her dorm, she entered angry for the second time of the day. Diana let out an angered huff before shutting the door behind her.

Pivoting away from the door she had just closed, Diana noticed Akko kneeling next to her bed with a sharpie in hand. Akko, who was so engrossed with “decorating” Diana’s bed, had not noticed the girl entering.

Diana focused on the graffiti noting that it was in a language she had no knowledge of, she stared for a moment still studying the incomprehensible script before giving up on reading the message she had no chance of understanding.

Her face remained stone cold and her voice carried more than just a hint of anger, “I’m just not even going to ask.” Akko lost balance from the surprise of the sudden intrusion and fell on her backside.

Pulling out her wand, Diana cast a spell causing the graffiti to disappear. Stepping over Akko, Diana got into her bed and rolled onto her side so she was facing the wall.

Akko popped off the floor anxious that she may have crossed a line with her roommate, she only wished to tease her never wanting to go as far as to actually upset Diana. Her expression filled with genuine worry as the blond started to curl into a form that resembled an awkward combination of the fetal position and a horse mid trot.

“Diana, are you ok?” The question lingered in the air and Akko frowned, realizing she was getting no response other than Diana's form visibly constricting more under the covers. Akko tried again, “I’m sorry Diana, if it was something I did I am sorry.” She stayed put until she heard Diana murmur, “It's not you, it's just something personal.” Her voice was slightly muted by the direction she was facing, but Akko still heard it. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Akko inquired while getting closer to the blanketed mass. “No, not particularly,” Diana responded.

Attempting to comfort Diana, Akko moved over to her covered form, intending to pat her shoulder. Not looking down Akko managed to trip on the Sharpie she had left unattended on the floor.

Time passed in slow motion for Akko as she fell inevitably closer to Diana, fully believing she was going to fall on top of her. She let out a sigh of relief still in the air, as according to her calculations she would just miss Diana. Time sped up again as she did in fact manage to miss Diana, unfortunately only to end up hitting part of the bed’s wooden frame.

“Oow fuck,” Akko said, clutching her head as she attempted to stand up. “Language Akko,'' Diana said, believing her roommate was just being dramatic about a simple slip. Diana slowly twisted around in her bed, only to freeze at the sight of blood gushing from the brunette’s forehead.

“What did you do?” Diana shrieked, voice filled with concern. She jumped up quickly, throwing off her blankets and running to their shared bathroom. She grabbed a towel and ran back into the room in time to hear Akko whine, “I wanted to touch your shoulder, but I ended tripping and smacking my forehead on your bed.”

Akko winced when Diana held the towel up to the bloody gash on her forehead. “All we have to do is stop the bleeding and then I can heal it,” Diana said, calming down after the initial shock.

“You sure know a lot about magic,” Akko said, seeking to change subjects to keep her mind off the chunk of skin missing from her forehead. “Yeah,” Diana said, “My family has a long history with magic, specifically healing magic,” she clarified.

“That's actually pretty interesting,” said Akko. “If you want, I won't mind teaching you some of it.” Diana suggested, pleased that her roommate wasn't possibly fully committed to just cheap magic, maybe she had some taste and wasn't an underwhelming rube.

Excited about the prospect of learning some new magic, Akko tried nodding her head, but found she was unable to do so as it was still in Diana's grasp. About to speak her agreement she found her attempt to verbalize interrupted by Diana who was inspecting her head wound. “Hold that thought,” Diana said, discerning that the blood had stopped its aggressive flow. Diana stood up, preparing herself to cast two advanced healing spells in quick succession.

Grounded, Akko starred in wonder as the blond set her feet in a stance akin to that of a fencer’s, her stance exuding a relaxed yet menacing vibe. Doing a fancy zig zag with her wand in the air flowed by a semi circle Diana's strong voice filled the room chanting the spells as she brought down her wand with a flourish. White light emitted from Akko’s head, and she had to close her eyes from the brilliance so as to not go blind. As soon as Akko felt the warmth leave her head she rushed over to the bathroom almost tripping again as her socks made contact with the tiled floor.

She looked into the mirror to see that there was not even a scar marring her forehead. “Woah,” Akko shouted, as she sped back to the bedroom Diana occupied, slowing down a little bit before enveloping the blond in a tight hug.

Diana flinched a little at the sudden contact. “That was so cool,” Akko said into Diana's shoulder, determining the position to be uncomfortable she got on her tiptoes so her chin could rest on the expanse of Diana's left collarbone.

Being a little bit awkward with the unexpected physical contact Diana let her arms hang limply at her sides before bringing one up to awkwardly circle around the smaller girl's waist. If Diana's brain could speak it wouldn't be able to articulate anything in this moment. In fact it would probably make a noise reminiscent to that of a keyboard being smashed, or perhaps an old washing machine in use.

Still in the hug, Akko brought up their prior discussion. “About what you said before I would really want to learn some spells, as long as you're fine teaching the proud owner of an ‘atrocious poster’,” Akko declared, releasing Diana to emphasize the last part with air quotes which somehow managed to draw a small chuckled from Diana.

“I think I can manage,” Diana replied, while receiving a full body shiver at the lack of contact. “YAY,” Akko said, running back to the bathroom once more to inspect her head in amazement. Diana hadn’t realized how cold it was until Akko had released her. Looking down, she quickly discovered she was still in her button up and had not changed into her PJ’s. Diana trudged over to her dresser and exchanged her stiff button up for her neatly folded muted blue silk nightgown.

“Thanks again Diana, are you going to bed?” Diana heard as the bathroom door swung open. “Yes, that incident has me quite exhausted,” Diana said, her answer emphasized with a yawn. “Alright then, goodnight,” Akko said, as she walked over to her still partially unpacked luggage.

“Aren't you going to sleep?” Diana questioned. “Nope, I'm not really feeling tired, the whole time zone difference is keeping me pretty awake right now.” “Alright then, Goodnight Akko, please don't submit yourself to any bodily harm in the next few hours,” Diana muttered, settling into the comfortable mattress below her, muscles relaxing after the trying day.

__________

It was a lovely Sunday, song birds playfully swooped in the air while releasing their wonderful music for all to hear, the smell of bacon wafted through the air rather than the normalized stench of potatoes, and for once the dreary weather that cloaked Luna Nova had been vanquished and replaced by the brilliant sun. For students this day was treated as a time to relax, sleep in, and get to know their new roommates before the first day of school. _So why in Beatrix’s name was Diana woken up in such a horrible fashion_.

Diana awoke to her new roommate's poor attempt at being quiet, her intentions were contradicted by the action of tossing her around her luggage while whispering expletives. “What are you doing up so early?” Diana asked groggily, checking the clock on her dresser.

“Oh, I didn't sleep,” Akko said, turning to Diana with an apologetic grin on her face. “So what did you do for… eight hours?” Diana implored, shifting to look at her roommate while still under her warm covers. “The shiny chariot card game,” Akko replied, pulling some of the cards out of her pocket. “If you are interested we can play together,” Akko suggested, giving a slight smile that despite its stature rivaled the intensity of the rising sun outside the castle. “That won't be necessary at the moment,” said Diana, while returning the smile with a small upward quirk of her lips.

“So other than the cards, which couldn't have been the contributor of so much noise, what is?” Diana probed. “Ahh you see I guess I left my notebooks back in Japan, I was looking through my stuff for them but no luck,” Akko said, touching the tips of her index fingers together and not making eye contact with Diana.

Diana sighed, leaving her bed as she walked over to her dresser contemplating if she wanted to give up her whole day to help her clumsy and impulsive roommate. Jennifer knows she could use it to review some quick spells and history before the year started, but damn if she wasn't already starting to get a soft spot for the brunette who quite literally abruptly, if not rudely, fell into her life.

“Akko if you want I know this place in town where we can get some supplies. Would you perhaps like to accompany me down there, as I have something to pick up from the shop as well.” Diana lied. “Yes, that works out so well,” Akko responded giddily.

Diana sorted through her dresser before pulling out a crisp button-up along with a pair of black slacks. “Fantastic,” Diana said, making her way to the bathroom with some toiletries and her change of clothes.

However, before even making it half way Akko launched herself off her bed and intercepted the girl, landing with a finger pointed at Diana. Diana stood, unsure of what to do next and too shocked to speak; she decided to lift an eyebrow at the girl's amusing antics.

“Actually, can you wait a minute? I have to brush my teeth,” Akko exclaimed. “It's beyond me how you can have so much energy despite your dramatic injury and the amount of time you've stayed awake.” Diana said while Akko tapped her foot and waited patiently for the blond's answer.

“I'm actually pretty cold right now,” Diana said gesturing to her thin nightgown, “so if you don't mind I would prefer to be under that warm water as soon as possible.” Akko made an exaggerated shrugging gesture as she said, “So should I just wait till you finish showering or…”

“Nonsense,” Diana said, halting her roommate’s rambling. Diana walked in tandem with Akko into their shared bathroom. “I'll just change behind the shower curtain, and if you accidentally happen to see something well I hope you enjoy the view,” Diana said jokingly, while stepping into the basin. Observing Akko’s cheeks turning red in the mirror as the girl reached for the toothbrush and paste, Diana let out an amused chuckle.

It was all a joke, but for some undetermined reason Diana enjoyed the blush on the other girl’s face too much. She wanted to see it more. Getting undressed behind the shower curtain she heard the brunette trying to talk around her toothbrush, “Don't you think it's a little gross being a morning shower person, I mean your basically going to bed in whatever grime you had on you the day before.”

“First of all Akko, I'll have you know I am very hygienic, if you have any doubts you can come in here and check,” Diana said. She heard Akko choking around her toothbrush outside the curtain. It was uncouth of her, but for some reason the desire to see Akko in an uncomposed state outweighed her sensibilities.

“Second of all, at least I shower,” Diana said. She smirked to herself as she heard Akko speed out of the bathroom yelling behind her, “Diana, I showered last night, you were asleep!” Outside of the bathroom Akko threw herself onto her bottom bunk, whining as she covered her face with her pillow. Her flustered state a consequence of the blond's oddly flirtatious remarks. Not one to be outdone, she started scheming to get back at Diana.

_______

Fifteen minutes later Diana emerged from the bathroom fully clothed, hair still slightly damp. She paused at the doorway, seeing her roommate dressed in a casual T-shirt and dreadfully short shorts, the length of the shorts being accentuated by the fact that she was squatting and picking up some luggage that she had strewn across the room earlier.

Diana blushed at the scene in front of her. To her horror, Akko turned around with a shit-eating grin plastered across her face. “What are you blushing about, hmm classy girl?” Akko asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh nothing,” Diana retorted, looking around the room, her eyes eventually finding the object they were searching for. “I just couldn't help but notice some similarities between you and your idol,” Diana said pointing to the poster with a teasing smirk, letting Akko slowly rotate around towards her poster and realize that Chariot’s lack of clothing was indeed parallel to her own.

Akko gaped as she racked her brain for a good comeback, lacking one she decided if she couldn't win neither could Diana. Not wanting to give Diana the satisfaction she played dumb saying, “your right our hair is oddly similar.”

“Akko you literally know that's not what I--- Her hair isn't even brown it’s literally a whole other shade, not to mention height.” “What did you mean then?” Akko asked innocently tilting her head. “I-I, never mind,” Diana mustered out, not willing to explain her logic.

Twisting the door knob to exit, Diana just barely managed to not step on a package at their doorstep. She picked up the black opaque package, opening it to reveal two clear bags that concealed navy fabric. She passed one of them to the girl behind her, and they stepped back into their dorm with their newly acquired uniforms, taking them out of their bags at their own pace.

Akko ripped into the clear plastic that contained hers while Diana took the time to grab a letter opener she left on her desk. Akko was able to open hers first, letting out a sound of disgust as she examined the contents of the bag.

“Oh chariot’s tits, these are bland,” Akko said, holding up her blank canvas. “Diana, how do you feel about bedazzling?” Akko said, a mischievous glint in her eye. Diana’s need to reprimand Akko's language was overcome by traumatic flashbacks of one of her childhood dresses. She offered a one-word answer, “Gaudy.”

Once giving their uniforms a proper review they set them back on their respective desks and made their way out of their dorm once more. “We will have to walk to Blytonbury since my broom is being repaired,” Diana said, as they strolled through Luna Nova’s grand hallways, passing ornate doors while sauntering across the ostentatious red carpet that gave the hallway a flair for the dramatic. “Dang, I didn't think the great Diana Cavendish would break her broom,” Akko teased. “Rest assured Akko, obviously the great Diana Cavendish would never break her own broom. I'll have you know I was the target of a nefarious broom theft yesterday.”

They exited the building, walking further away from the school grounds and closer to the large clock tower in the town that jutted into the sky like a beacon. Right as they were about to step off the school property and onto a weathered cobblestone path that would take them to their destination, Diana heard the enraging voice of an American degenerate she was hoping to avoid.

“Akko, how did you manage to bag a hottie like Cavendish?” Amanda said jokingly. The pair of girls turned around with very different expressions on their face. “A true magician never reveals their secrets,” Akko shrieked. Playing along as she ferociously spun her body around once more while attempting to give Diana a suave wink that ended up looking more like a minor facial seizure. Diana face palmed at this already disastrous pairing.

“I didn't know that you knew Amanda,” Akko said, still facing Diana. “Unfortunately,” Diana grimaced, “That's the rapscallion that stole my broom yesterday.” “Oh, so that's what you did when you said you already got detention and school hadn't even started.” Akko addressed Amanda.

“Yeah, I was having a great time until blondie interrupted my joyride, but enough about that where are you taking your **new** girlfriend Diana.”

Diana was about to answer the redhead as well as deny any statement regarding her love life or possible suitors, but Akko interrupted. “Nani, I wasn't aware Diana was on the market **before.** ” Diana gave Akko a withering glare with the intention of silencing the chaotic pair. “Feisty,” mocked Amanda, ruining Diana's attempt to come off as threatening.

Amanda looked maliciously at the pair before going in for the fatality. “So Diana, who's the **top** bunk and who’s the **bottom** bunk,” Amanda said with an exaggerated grin while wiggling her eyebrows.

Diana’s face contorted into a frown that was unable to disguise a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She could hear a confused Akko mumbling to Amanda, “Don't you mean who's on the top bunk and who's on the bottom bunk? English is wack … Am I missing something? ” Having enough of the redheaded hooligan Diana grabbed Akko’s sleeve and started on a brisk pace, pulling a very confused Akko behind her.

_It was a wonder to Diana how her ancestors didn't wipe the floor with the Americans if they shared even half of the barbaric traits that Amanda did._

After getting far enough from the offending student Diana slowed her pace and released Akko. They started conversing, both contributing equally to any discussion. Their chat had good flow, not changing topics rapidly nor having the conversation die off despite Akko’s general excitement for, well, everything and Diana’s preferred withdrawn silence. “And that's why if I was a dragon I would only eat honey badgers,” Akko said, finishing her opinion in her debate with Diana regarding magical species diets.

“Right on time,” Diana said approvingly, stopping in front of a store with an imposing archway leading to the entrance. The Last Wednesday Society was engraved on a wooden sign intersecting both sides of the archway. Diana went before Akko so she could hold the door open like a true gentlelady. She was rewarded with a thank you and the sight of Akko’s wonderfully chiseled caves.

Shaking her head to clear it about any specific thoughts about the brunette’s body she entered the store and was greeted by a warm breeze carrying the scent of cider and books.

Diana knew where she was going and directed her roommate over to a section housing a limited supply of school supplies. “These are magically reinforced notebooks. They are enchanted to repair any damage that could harm them including but not limited to water damage, fire damage, or tearing,” Diana explained, her roommate nodding along completely enraptured by her explanation.

“Wow cool,” Akko said, rummaging through the small section of notebooks while picking out a couple of the books that caught her fancy. “Thank you, I'll be right back.” Akko said, picking up her bounty and wandering over to the checkout.

Diana took her time exploring the nearby wooden shelves half heartedly, mainly waiting for Akko’s pending return to her side. Nothing caught her eye as she roamed from isle to isle. Her faux browsing was interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her.

Diana swiveled around seeing Akko carrying a brown paper bag full of her purchases. “Hey, do you want to get a drink with me? The owner says they make really good hot chocolate here.” Akko stated.

Diana didn't even have a chance to contemplate with the puppy dog look Akko was shooting at her, there wasn't even a conceivable way she could say no. Still attempting to apply reason to her decision Diana stated, “Sure, it's pretty cold and we just got here, not to mention it's a long time before dinner starts so we need not rush.” Akko whooped with glee and rapidly pulled her roommate over to a quaint bar, much to Diana’s distress about the lack of warning.

Still exercising her perfect manners Diana pulled out Akko’s seat, which the brunette happily sat down in. They both decided on ordering hot chocolate after Akko’s suggestion. Diana reached into her pocket fishing around for her wallet, but before she could protest Akko hastily pulled out enough cash from her pockets and thrust it towards the barista who accepted it.

“Akko you really didn't have to do that, though I very much appreciate your generosity,” said Diana, who was taken aback by her companion’s hospitality. She was used to paying being the wealthiest, or at least presumed the wealthiest when going out with her old friends. This was a welcomed change for her.

Akko merely hummed in acknowledgement and revived the interesting conversation that they were having on their walk over. Their drinks arrived a couple of minutes later and they sipped them in delight. The conversation carried on for a while until the café proprietor walked away and Akko’s expression got unnaturally serious.

“Hey Diana, what happened yesterday? You don't have to tell me, but maybe you'll feel better if you talked through it,” Akko gently suggested. Diana hesitated knowing the girl was referring to her angry return from dinner. Akko waited patiently not breaking eye contact with Diana. The agonizing silence persisted until Diana convinced herself that this girl already had her stepping out of her comfort zone. _What was one more step?_

“Are you sure? I don't want to bore you or darken the mood or...” Diana's worries were cut off when Akko's hand lightly covered hers. “You took the effort to help me out, the least I could do is listen to something that's been bugging you.” Diana inhaled a shaky breath and began to retell the past two days to the other girl. Akko patiently listened and became engaged with the harassment Diana had been enduring.

Diana finished her story, (including the details of her mother) a pregnant pause filled the room. Tensing up, Diana was seconds away from resuming her normal façade and clearing the silence. Until she felt the hand that had faintly weighed on top of hers give a tiny squeeze. Diana’s eyes gravitated up from the floor and met Akko’s warm ruby one’s, she saw genuine emotion in them. It wasn't pity; it was different, more like a strange sense of understanding.

Dianna thought that perhaps Akko had gone through some similar events in her life, or maybe her emotional intelligence was just exceptional. Interrupting her musings Akko spoke, “Diana I'm sorry, that must have been horrible to deal with. Such a simple sentence carried so much significance.

Diana did indeed feel better. She thanked Akko and took another drink of her hot chocolate. Looking away from the girl in front of her, her attention drifted to the windows. “ We should be getting back,” Diana said, looking at the darkening sky outside.

_______

The atmosphere outside the café became playful once more as Akko jestingly remarked about Diana’s lack of purchase. “So what was it you had to pick up? Or was all that effort just to hang out with me?” Diana grumbled something inaudible under her breath, spinning away from Akko so the girl couldn't see her embarrassed expression. “Hmm I didn't quite hear that,” Akko playfully remarked. She became a bit startled as Diana quickly picked up speed as they walked toward the dorm. “Wait, Diana, wait up,” Akko gasped with each breath, racing after Diana and putting in work to keep up with the taller girls' longer stride and the steep incline of the hill they were walking up.

Giving out against the burning in her lungs and throat, the chilly air that invaded them encased the rest of her body. Akko felt heavy with exhaustion, she visibly wilted putting her hands on her knees while she looked down at each individual cracked brick on the cobblestone path. Diana slowed down, concerned as she realized Akko was struggling and panting behind her. “Hey what's wrong,” Diana asked worriedly, walking back towards her roommate. “Tired,” is all Akko managed to get out whilst panting. “Mmmm must be jet lag, you've been up for a pretty long time,” Diana theorized. Akko nodded in agreement as she regained her ability to breathe and lifted her head.

Diana was frozen in place when she finally reached the struggling girl. Plagued by another memory of her mother, which was becoming a regular occurrence much to her displeasure. However, this memory was different, unlike the prior haunting recollections that usually centered around her mother’s upsetting downfall; this one took place before her mother's terrible diagnosis.

The memory featured Diana and her mother walking through town on a cold December evening. They had been out all day finishing some Yule shopping. Her mother was so full of life, her cheeks rosy red from the cold, a distinguishing feature noticed by many as she animatedly talked with her daughter about the latest chariot news and the intricacies of spell casting.

Having been on her feet all day, young Diana was exhausted and lagged behind, causing her mom to slow down and flash Diana a smile, the smile that Diana was so used to seeing until her mother's bed ridden last days. Bernadette waited as Diana jogged up to her mother, grabbing the warm hand that was offered to her she skipped with renewed vigor swinging their conjoined hands back and forth.

Returning from the sweet memory, Diana smiled at the oddly similar situation and offered Akko her extended arm. Akko graciously took it snuggling into Diana's side and wrapping the girl's arm in an unexpectedly tight but not uncomfortable embrace. The body heat kept both girls warm (despite Akko’s poor choice of clothing). Once Diana secured the girl she glanced down at Akko who seemed very pleased with her position, before walking back the rest of the way to their dorm.

Akko closed her eyes, letting Diana guide her to their destination. She grinned as she felt what she recognized to be Diana's long blond curls bouncing around the top of her head. She marveled at their softness as she felt one long strand ghosts over her check.

The walking had paused as Diana maneuvered Akko off her arm, instead deciding to wrap it around her roommate's midsection to hold her up while she fiddled with their dorm door. The next thing Akko knew Diana had set her down on her bunk bed and was taking off her shoes. Akko was starting to relax and becoming comfortable on her bed.

Just as Diana started pulling the covers over her, Akko's eyes shot open, “wait,” tumbled from her lips. She searched the ground for the brown bag, finding it near Diana’s leg. Pulling a small box out of the bag, she handed it to the girl in front of her. She offered Diana a lopsided grin and fell back onto the bed where she was beginning to slowly give into slumber.

Fighting against her darkening vision Akko mumbled something, though Diana could only make out the words, “peace offering” and “to new friends.” Diana opened the box to find a gorgeous pen. The pen had a beautiful mix of gold embellishments inlaid to break up the rich color of the wood. She traced the intricate details of the pen down to its nub. At the first click of the pen D.C. appeared in fancy cursive on the mahogany wood. Unbeknownst to Diana, the pen was enchanted with a spell to have the initials of the owner engraved into it.

Akko’s last cohesive thoughts were that the pens' beautiful details were nothing compared to the happy expression that lit up on Diana's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story info:  
> Just for reference Akko found the pen on the way to the register.
> 
> I didn't intend for Akko to trip, the thought just hit me and seemed kind of right. It could have been a heart string pulling moment but I liked this idea more. Then I was like what if she fell on Diana but then I was like nah that's too chaotic.
> 
> Also I genuinely tested to see if the light flowing from Akko's head would hit her eyes by holding my phone to my forehead with the flashlight on. Result was Inconclusive, and I looked like a dumbass. 
> 
> Other info:  
> Sorry this came out so late I decided to draw for Diakko week without giving myself time in advance.  
> Also I'm turning 18 tomorrow so cheers.  
> Be back hopefully sooner rather than later with a new chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write period. Thanks for giving this fic a chance. I really appreciate you reading it :)


End file.
